Power of the Dream
Power of the Dream is the first Opening theme of Holy World War. It was the twenty-third Opening theme of the Fairy Tail anime; it is performed by lol. Characters in Order of Appearance # Lyrics TV Version Rōmaji= Donna ni tooku tooku hanarete itatte Shinji tsudzukete ireba Nee hora naitenai de kao wo agete Issho ni mae ni susumou Doushite shita wo muite Koboshita namida wo mitsumeteru no Kyou dame demo kitto ashita tte Shinjite aruite ikou Te wo sashinobete kureru hito ga ite Warai aeru hito ga ite Ima kono sekai wo kaeru hodo no Chikara ga umarete iku Donna ni tooku tooku hanarete itatte Shinji tsudzukete ireba Everything is for you for you Yoru ga akete mou asahi wa noboru Osorenai de mayowanai de Egaita yume kanae ni ikou Nee hora naitenai de kao wo agete Issho ni mae ni susumou |-| Kanji= どんなに遠く遠く　離れていたって 信じ続けていれば ねぇほら泣いてないで顔を上げて 一緒に前に進もう どうして下を向いて 零した涙を見つめてるの 今日ダメでもきっと明日って 信じて歩いて行こう 手を差し伸べてくれる人がいて 笑い合える人がいて 今この世界を変えるほどの 力が生まれて行く どんなに遠く遠く　離れていたって 信じ続けていれば everything is for you for you 夜が明けて　もう朝日は昇る 恐れないで　迷わないで 描いた夢　叶えにいこう ねぇほら泣いてないで顔を上げて 一緒に前に進もう |-| English= No matter how far, far away we are You just need to keep on believing So, please, stop crying, look up... ...and let's move forward together Why do you look down And stare at the tears you've shed? Even if today is a bust We can always walk forward with faith in tomorrow Having someone who can reach out to me And someone i can laugh with Gives me a new strength That can change the world as we know it No matter how far, far away we are You just need to keep on believing Everything is for you, for you The morning sun has driven the night away I won't be afraid, or hesitate anymore I'm going to turn my dream into reality So, please, stop crying, look up... ...and let's move forward together Full Version Rōmaji= Donna ni tooku tooku hanarete itatte Shinji tsudzukete ireba Nee hora naitenai de kao wo agete Issho ni mae ni susumou Doushite shita wo muite Koboshita namida wo mitsumeteru no Kyou dame demo kitto ashita tte Shinjite aruite ikou Te wo sashinobete kureru hito ga ite Warai aeru hito ga ite Ima kono sekai wo kaeru hodo no Chikara ga umarete iku Donna ni tooku tooku hanarete itatte Shinji tsudzukete ireba Everything is for you for you Yoru ga akete mou asahi wa noboru Osorenai de mayowanai de Egaita yume kanae ni ikou Nee hora naitenai de kao wo agete Issho ni mae ni susumou Tatta ichido no shippai Tameiki bakari wo kurikaeshite Mou mawari no hito to kurabete Ochikon dari shinai de yo Moshimo ame ni utareru no nara Tomo ni ame wo kanjiyou 'Hitori ja nai' sono kotoba wa Yuuki ni kawaru kara Daichi ni saita hana kimi no yume ga Zutto karenai you ni Everything is for you for you Tsuyoi hizashi mo sou chikara ni kaete Kurayami demo mienakute mo Michi wa saki ni tsudzuiteru Moshimo fuan de mae e susumenai nara Boku ga te wo nigiru yo Nando datte kujike-sou ni naru kedo Sono tabi ni kimi wa tsuyoku natte kita kara Saigo no saigo nante kimetari shinai de Nando mo torai shiyou yo Chansu wa kitto ippo fumidashitara Matteiru mono dakara Donna ni tooku tooku hanarete itatte Shinji tsudzukete ireba Everything is for you for you Yoru ga akete mou asahi wa noboru Osorenai de mayowanai de Egaita yume kanae ni ikou Nee hora naitenai de kao wo agete Issho ni mae ni susumou |-| Kanji= どんなに遠く遠く　離れていたって 信じ続けていれば ねぇほら泣いてないで顔を上げて 一緒に前に進もう どうして下を向いて 零した涙を見つめてるの 今日ダメでもきっと明日って 信じて歩いて行こう 手を差し伸べてくれる人がいて 笑い合える人がいて 今この世界を変えるほどの 力が生まれて行く どんなに遠く遠く　離れていたって 信じ続けていれば everything is for you for you 夜が明けて　もう朝日は昇る 恐れないで　迷わないで 描いた夢　叶えにいこう ねぇほら泣いてないで顔を上げて 一緒に前に進もう たった一度の失敗 溜息ばかりを繰り返して もう周りの人と比べて 落ち込んだりしないでよ もしも雨に打たれるのなら 共に雨を感じよう 「一人じゃない」その言葉は 勇気に変わるから 大地に咲いた花　君の夢が ずっと枯れない様に everything is for you for you 強い日差しもそう　力に変えて 暗闇でも　見えなくても 道は先に続いてる もしも不安で前へ進めないなら 僕が手を握るよ 何度だって　挫けそうになるけど その度に君は　強くなってきたから 最後の最後なんて決めたりしないで 何度もトライしようよ チャンスはきっと一歩　踏み出したら 待っているものだから どんなに遠く遠く　離れていたって 信じ続けていれば everything is for you for you 夜が明けて　もう朝日は昇る 恐れないで　迷わないで 描いた夢　叶えにいこう ねぇほら泣いてないで顔を上げて 一緒に前に進もう Category:Opening Theme Category:Music